Tinker Bell to the Rescue
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: Takes place after the first movie. When Tinkerbell finds a lost little girl while on her way back to Pixie Hollow, she brings the child along in order to protect her. Will Tink be able to keep her new friend a secret for long? R/R
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the chars from Tinkerbell. They belong to Disney. I do however own anyone you don't recognize.  
Enjoy!  
God loves you

A/N: This idea came to mind after watching "Tinkerbell." I highly recommend the movie to everyone!

"Tinkerbell to the Rescue"

Tinkerbell sighed. She was supposed to be going back to Pixie Hollow, but something stopped her. She didn't know what it was, but the feeling was strong.

Since Tinkerbell had learned to follow her heart more often nowadays, she turned in the other direction and flew off.

Not sure where she was going, she let her heart lead the way.

Flying through the sky, Tink burst through a cloud and stopped on a windowsill. She didn't recognize anything about the house, but that didn't stop her. She felt she was meant to be here.

Through the window, Tinkerbell could see a room that looked like it belonged to a child.

Smiling to herself, Tinkerbell imagined the loving family who lived within the house. Little did Tink know how wrong she was.

After watching the house for the next twenty minutes, Tinkerbell resigned to the fact of going home.

But as she turned to leave, she heard a whimpering sound coming close by the house.

Thinking quickly, Tinkerbell followed the sound until she found the source.

Turning a corner, Tinkerbell was met by the most fearful set of blue eyes she had ever seen.

The eyes belong to a child and the child looked terrified. She had auburn hair to the middle of her back in waves. Her skin was a peach color.

The child looked no older than three or four years old. Her pink and blue coat was tattered in places and her clothes looked old. She also had a bruise under her left eye and one on her right arm.

'Now wonder she's so scared.' Tink thought. 'I would be scared something awful if someone hurt me."

Then to the child she said, "Aw, it's okay, little one. Are you lost?" The young fairy asked in concern. She didn't want to scare the child further, but she also wanted to help her.

The child gazed up at the sound of Tinkerbell's voice. She tried to back up, but Tinkerbell was faster.

"No, no, no. It's okay, honey. It's all right. I won't hurt you. I promise. Can you tell me your name?"

The little girl chanced a glance at Tinkerbell and relaxed slightly when she found she didn't look mad.

"Ah-Annabelle." She replied. "Annabelle Rose."

Tinkerbell grinned. The child's first name sounded almost like her own. The only difference was the first one.

"Hi Annabelle. It's nice to meet you. I'm Tinkerbell. Do you know how old you are?"

Annabelle nodded. She held up four fingers on her right hand.

Tinkerbell gasped. She couldn't leave this child out here all alone. Who knew when her parents would come for her. Who knew if she had any parents.

"You poor thing." Tinkerbell said softly. "Do you have a home or parents?"

Annabelle shook her head.

"Nobody wants me." She said, breaking Tinkerbell's heart. "Nobody wants to 'dop me."

Tinkerbell's heart about broke right there. There was no way she could leave Annabelle here.

"Would you like to come with me? I have a place you can stay. You can meet my friends and get something to eat." The pixie offered kindly.

Annabelle gave Tinkerbell a tiny smile.

"You really want to help me?" She asked in disbelief.

"Sure." Tinkerbell replied. "Come on. You're gonna love Pixie Hollow!" With that, Tinkerbell started in the direction of her home. She knew a shortcut that led right into the hollow without flying. She had used it a few times since finding it a few months ago.

As Tinkerbell led the way to her home, she started to get a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach. It wasn't until they were halfway there did the feeling make a thousand thoughts tumble around in her brain. The one thought that stuck in her mind was clear as day. What would Fairy Mary or Lady Clarion think if they found out about Annabelle? Would they be mad? Would they make Tinkerbell take her new friend back?

Well there was only one solution to that problem. Tinkerbell would just have to make sure nobody found out Annabelle was there. Little did Tinkerbell know that hiding her new friend was going to be easier said than done…


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the chars from Tinkerbell. They belong to Disney. I do however own anyone you don't recognize.  
Enjoy!  
God loves you

A/N: I'm really happy everyone likes this story so much! I'm having fun writing it! Here is the next chapter! I hope everyone enjoys it!

"Tinkerbell to the Rescue"

Chapter 2

When Tinkerbell reached Pixie Hollow, she smiled at Annabelle as she led the child to her home.

Despite how nervous Tinkerbell felt, she couldn't help but smile at her new friend's fascination with everything.

Annabelle gazed around in wonder at Pixie Hollow. She smiled at all the pretty and bright colors she saw. She loved this place already. She didn't know why, but she felt safe here.

"It's pretty here!" Annabelle announced. Her face broke into a grin.

Tink smiled.

"I'm glad you think so. Come on, let's get you settled and then we can…" The young pixie's voice trailed off when she heard a familiar voice from behind her.

"There you are! Lady Clarion's been looking everywhere for you!"

Tinkerbell groaned inwardly when she saw who it was. Vidia was the last fairy she wanted to see.

Annabelle caught sight of the newcomer just as Tinkerbell gently but quickly beckoned her to hide in a grove of trees.

Fortunately, Vidia hadn't been close enough to spot the child.

"Hi Vidia!" Tinkerbell said, trying to sound as causal as possible. "What's up?"

"Don't give me that." Vidia said swiftly. "Lady Clarion wants to see you. She's been worried sick about you! You were supposed to be back an hour ago!" She then smirked as she watched the color drain from Tink's rosy cheeks. "You're in trouble!"

Tinkerbell prayed that Vidia was wrong. She couldn't afford to have Lady Clarion tell her off now, especially not with Annabelle here.

"All right. I'll go see her." Tink resigned. She prayed that would satisfy Vidia. Unfortunately she wasn't so fortunate.

"No way!" Vidia said. She looked as though Christmas had come early this year. "Lady Clarion told me to bring you to her straight away. Come on."

Tinkerbell sighed. She couldn't just leave Annabelle alone. She had been alone for too long. Besides, Pixie Hollow was still new to her.

"Uh, can you give me a second?" Tinkerbell asked, trying to bargain for time. "I need to give Terrance something. I forgot to drop a book of at his place. I'll meet you there."

Vidia eyed her suspiciously. She was about to give in, but thought better of it. She wasn't going to miss her chance to see Tink get in trouble.

"Nice try, but I'm not going to let you get away that easily. I'm taking you to Lady Clarion and that's final."

Tinkerbell sighed. She was about to admit defeat when she saw someone out of the corner of her eye. She thanked the Heavens when she recognized her.

"Silver Mist! Hey Misty! Over here!"

Silver Mist turned around from her flight to the brook to meet her friend's anxious blue eyes.

"Hey Tink! You're back! I was worried about you! Are you okay?"

Tinkerbell nodded.

"I'm fine. Listen, there's something "Special" over in the bushes that I need you to "Take care of" for a few minutes. Stay there with it until I get back. Okay?"

Silver Mist didn't understand what her friend was up to, but she could tell it meant a lot to her so she agreed to help.

"Sure!"

"Thanks! I owe you one! I won't be long!" With that, Tinkerbell reluctantly followed Vidia to Lady Clarion's.

Upon arriving at Lady Clarion's place, Vidia led the way inside as though she were delivering Tinkerbell to her last meal.

"I found her Lady Clarion! I found her!" Vidia reported gleefully.

Far from being upset, the Queen of the Fairies gave Tinkerbell a relieved look before embracing her.

"Oh Tinkerbell, we were so worried! What took you so long?"

Tink tried to think quickly. She knew she couldn't lie to Lady Clarion or Fairy Mary, but she couldn't tell them the whole truth either. She decided a half truth would be best.

"Um, I'd rather not say right off." She replied. "Is it okay if I tell you later?"

Lady Clarion eyed her youngest fairy child with something of curiosity on her face. As she locked eyes with her, she could tell Tinkerbell was serious.

"I suppose that'll be all right. I'm just glad you're safe. Try not to scare us again in the future."

"Yes ma'am." Tinkerbell replied. "I'll try my best. May I be excused now? I wanted to spend some time with Silver Mist at the brook."

"Very well." Lady Clarion replied. "Have fun! And be…" Her voice trailed off as Tinkerbell took off at top speed. "…careful." She shook her head as the young pixie left her quarters. Tinkerbell was surely something all right.

When Tinkerbell returned to the bushes in which Silver Mist and Annabelle were, she found her best friend and new friend sitting in semi silence.

Annabelle looked like a lost puppy that had momentarily lost its owner and Silver Mist was trying her best to engage the child in a conversation.

"I like your shirt." Silver Mist commented sincerely. "Blue is my favorite color."

Annabelle nodded. She offered Silver Mist a shy smile, but didn't say anything.

"I'm back!" Tink announced as she joined them in the bush clearing.

Hearing Tinkerbell's voice, Annabelle brightened almost immediately. She sighed with relief as she gazed up to meet her friend's gaze.

Tinkerbell lowered herself to the ground so she was on the child's level. She was rewarded by Annabelle throwing her arms around her neck for a hug.

"Aw, I missed you too, sweetheart. Are you hungry?"

Annabelle nodded just as her stomach growled.

This got Silver Mist and Tink giggling.

"She's really cute." Silver Mist commented. "Where did you find her?"

"I'll explain later." Tinkerbell told her. "I promise. But first I need to get Annabelle something to eat and get her settled in my place. You can come over later if you want. But you have to promise you won't tell anyone else she's here. She needs my help. If Lady Clarion or Fairy Mary found out, they might make me take her back. And I can't do that."

"Why not?" Silver Mist asked. She was truly interested in her friend's explanation.

Tinkerbell sighed. She was about to answer, but Annabelle beat her to it. She stared at the ground as she spoke.

"I don't have a home." She said.

Tinkerbell then gestured to the few bruises that were visible on Annabelle's body.

"And if we take her back, whoever hurt her might do it again. I can't let that happen. I won't let that happen!" She said with determination. She looked pleadingly up at Silver Mist. "Will you help me hide her for now?"

Silver Mist was caught between a rock and a hard place. She knew Tink's heart was in the right place., there was no doubt about that. But she also knew if Lady Clarion or Fairy Mary found out about Annabelle, there might be consequences.

Nevertheless as Silver Mist gazed from Tinkerbell's pleading eyes to Annabelle's, she could feel her heart melting and her resolve weakening.

"Okay. I'll help you." Silver Mist consented.

"Thank you, Misty! Thank you!" Tinkerbell cried.

Annabelle smiled as well before giving the other fairy a hug.

"You just better hope that nobody else finds out about her." Silver Mist said.

Tinkerbell sighed. She knew all too well who her friend was referring to.

It was a job in itself, but Tinkerbell managed to get Annabelle settled and feed her dinner without anyone being any the wiser. Silver Mist helped out a lot as did Terrance.

Tinkerbell didn't mind if Terrance knew. The only fairy she didn't want to find out about her new friend was Vidia. Fortunately, the fairy in question had been sent on an errand by Lady Clarion. Therefore, Tink hadn't seen her since that afternoon.

When it was time to go to bed, Annabelle didn't put a fuss as most children would have. She only requested one thing of her new friend.

"Will you stay with me? Please?"

"Of course I will." Tink replied. "I'm not going to leave you. I promise. Aw, there you go. All nice and warm. Are you okay there?" She asked as she tucked the covers around the small girl.

Annabelle nodded.

"Uh-huh. Thank you. You're the only person whose ever been nice to me."

"Would you like me to sing to you?" Tinkerbell offered.

Annabelle's eyes lit up. She had never been asked that before. She had often heard her foster mother singing to her biological children whenever thunderstorms would hit or they would have a bad dream. She would often long for someone to sing to her, but it never happened.

Instead, she was left to listen to the songs and lullabies from afar.

"Would you really do that?" She asked, not daring to believe it.

Tink's heart broke right there. She couldn't believe that this sweet child had been denied such simple pleasures by the people who were supposed to love her. It was unfair.

The young pixie made a promise to herself then and there. She promised that she would give Annabelle the childhood that she should have had all along. She also promised herself that she would take care of the child for as long as she was with her.

"You bet." Tink finally replied. She smiled down at the child as she settled herself next to her. She reached out a hand and stroked the girl's hair as she began to sing her a song she heard Lady Clarion sing sometimes.

When nighttime falls

And the moon rises in the sky

Make a wish on a star

Though your dreams may

Seem far away

What you hold dear

Will always stay close to your heart

Tinkerbell was halfway through the song before she noticed Annabelle was fast asleep. She was glad it had worked. She had never sung to anyone before.

"I guess she liked it." She said to herself. Then to Annabelle she said, "Sweet dreams, Annabelle. I'll see you in the morning. You're safe now." With that, the young fairy prepared herself for sleep. It had been a long day and she needed rest for the days ahead. Little did Tinkerbell know how short her slumber would last…

"No!" A tiny voice shouted somewhere around early morning. "No! Please! I didn't mean to break it! Honest I didn't! I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me! Please!"

Four-year-old Annabelle Rose was caught in a nightmare that wouldn't let her go. She had had this dream many times before, but this time it seemed more real.

"Don't lie to me!" A male's voice raged. "You're going to pay for what you did."

As Annabelle prepared herself for the slap she knew was to come, she felt someone shaking her slightly. The touch was gentle, but urgent.

Thinking it was someone else trying to hurt her, she jerked away in fear.

"No! Please! Don't hurt me! Leave me alone! Please!" Her whimpers were growing louder and soon her voice broke with tears.

Tinkerbell was woken up by the little girl's shouts and was now trying to wake her up. SHE knew she was having a bad dream and the fairy wanted nothing more than to help her. But she couldn't do that until the child woke up.

"Annabelle, it's okay." Tinkerbell assured her, praying she would hear her soon. "You're okay, sweetheart. You're safe. You're having a bad dream. It's only a dream. It's time to wake up now."

"No! Stop it! Please! Stop!" With that, Annabelle jerked away. She sat up so quickly, she almost hit her head on the top of the canopy of the tent they were using.

Breathing hard, the child gazed around, trying to gage her surroundings. Nothing looked familiar, which made the little girl even more frightened.

It wasn't until she heard a familiar voice did she start to relax.

"Annabelle? Annabelle, it's okay. It was only a dream, honey. You're safe now. I'm right here."

"Ta-Tinkerbell?" Annabelle managed to ask before a sob of fear escaped her lips.

"I'm right here." The fairy assured her. "It's okay. Everything's okay now." She was on annabelle's level once again.

The child wrapped her arms around the pixie's neck, crying into her shoulder.

"I told him to stop, but he didn't listen! I asked him not to hurt me, but he did it anyway!" Annabelle sobbed as her friend listened and tried to comfort her.

"Nobody's going to hurt you here." Tinkerbell assured her. "I promise. You're safe here. It's okay…" With that, she hugged Annabelle until the child was able to calm down.

Once Annabelle was calm, Tinkerbell tucked her back in and started her lullaby from earlier. She prayed it would help the little girl get back to sleep.

It took a while, but soon they both drifted off for the rest of the night.

Tink stayed awake a long time after Annabelle had fallen back to sleep. She was worried for her new friend. She had never seen anyone that scared before. She guessed that whatever Annabelle had been dreaming about had been about her past. If only Tinkerbell could get Annabelle to tell her more about it. Then maybe she would be able to help her.

Tink knew in order for Annabelle to feel comfortable enough to talk to her, she would have to trust her first. And if Annabelle's nightmare was any indication as to what her past had been like, Tink knew it was going to take time for her to gain the child's trust.

Despite this, Tink was going to do everything she could to prove to Annabelle that she wouldn't hurt her. Little did Tinkerbell know what trouble the next few days would bring…


	3. Chapter 3Secrets and Mysteries

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Tinkerbell. They belong to Disney. I do however own Annabelle, along with anyone else you don't recognize.

Enjoy!

A/N: I know this story has taken me a long way to update, but I'm back! In honor of the new TB movie coming to DVD in a little over four months, I got inspired!

"Tinkerbell to the Rescue"

Chapter 3-Secrets and Mysteries

The sun shone down on the roof of Tinkerbell's house a few hours later.

As the sun hit, Tinkerbell began to wake up.

Her first thought was of Annabelle and if the child had gotten a good night's rest after her scare the night before.

But as Tink gazed down at the child, she noticed she was still asleep.

Thinking her new friend would probably be hungry when she awoke, Tink decided to get her something to eat.

Before she left, she asked Rosetta to watch Annabelle. She would have asked Silver Mist, but Misty had gone to help Aradessa with something.

Rosetta was more than happy to help. She promised Tinkerbell she would take good care of the little girl.

As Tinkerbell flew along a familiar path to where Clank and his friend lived, she heard a heated discussion going on between Vidia and Queen Clarion.

She usually wasn't one to eavesdrop, but when Tinkerbell heard the words "mysterious" and "legendary" come out of Queen Clarion's mouth, she couldn't help herself.

She stopped just behind a tree and made sure to stay out of sight as she caught the tail end of the conversation between the Fairy Monarch and Vidia.

"I'm sorry, but you've tried twice with no success. If Starlight isn't found by the Eve of the next full moon…" Her voice trailed off. "I think we need to give someone else a chance."

"I'm the fastest fairy here." Vidia argued.

"Speed isn't the only talent you need to succeed." Queen Clarion told her. "This fairy is extremely shy and she must be handled with care. I need someone who can convince her to come and live here without scaring her half to death."

Tinkerbell jumped for joy inside. She had been waiting for another adventure since before finding Annabelle.

Being careful not to be discovered, she flew off. She had to tell Rosetta about this right away!

Getting back to her house, she found Annabelle awake and looking a little timid.

"There she is." Rosetta said soothingly. "There's Tinkerbell."

Tink gave the child a sincere smile.

"Hey, sweetheart. Did you sleep well?"

Annabelle nodded. She gave Tinkerbell a hug and grinned when Tink hugged back.

After Tinkerbell had gotten Annabelle settled with a breakfast of nuts and fruit, she turned her attention to Rosetta.

"I need to talk to you." She told her. "It's important."

"Okay." Rosetta replied. "What's going on?" She could tell whatever Tink had to tell her was big. The reason was, the young Pixie's eyes were showing with excitement.

Tinkerbell took a deep breath before launching into her story.

"I heard Queen Clarion talking to Vidia and she didn't' sound happy. She said that Vidia had failed twice at whatever she sent her to do and she wants someone else to try and bring the Starlight Fairies here to Pixie Hallow." Tinkerbell explained in a rush.

Rosetta nodded. She had a feeling she knew where this conversation was going.

"And you think you can do it?" Her tone wasn't condescending at all. It was more one of surprise.

"I know I can." Tinkerbell replied confidently. "Queen Clarion said these fairies needed to be handled delicately. She also said whoever brought them here would have to be good with people. I'm a people person. Annabelle likes me."

Annabelle grinned at Tink's words as she finished the last of her breakfast.

"Just because you're good with children and the other nature fairies who live here," Rosetta started in what she prayed was a patient tone, "doesn't mean you'll be able to get through to the fairies of Starlight Valley. I hear they're really reserved and keep to themselves."

"I don't have to get through to all of them." Tink argued. "Just the youngest one. I think Queen Clarion said her name was Starlight or something. Anyway, it can't be that hard."

"I don't know…" Rosetta said uncertainly.

"You don't believe I can do it?" Tinkerbell asked. There was a hint of hurt in her voice.

"It's not that." Rosetta assured her.

"Then what is it?" Tink demanded.

"It's just…the job sounds big and you don't even know these other fairies. For all you know, they could be really tough. Not to mention we don't even know their Queen."

Tinkerbell sighed.

"All the more reason for me to try and bring Starlight here. Besides, Queen Clarion said this had to be done before the next full moon. That's only a few days away. We don't have much time."

Tinkerbell was so engrossed with trying to convince Rosetta that she was ready for this, she didn't realize Annabelle had been listening this whole time.

Therefore, when the child's voice broke into their conversation, Tink jumped a little.

"You can do it!" Annabelle encouraged. "I know you can."

Tinkerbelle couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks, kiddo. I just wish everyone felt that way." With that, she flew off to get Annabelle and herself something to drink.

As Rosetta settled down to try and tell Annabelle a story, she gazed after Tink worriedly.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into." She said as she watched her friend fly off.

A/N: I know this chapter was kind of short, but the next one will be longer. I promise!


End file.
